Yoon Jin Seo
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoon Jin Seo *'Nombre: '윤진서 / Yoon Jin Seo *'Nombre real:' 윤수경 / Yoon Soo Kyung (Yun Su Kyeong) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Protagonizó películas como "Old Boy", "All For Love", "A Good Day To Have an Affair" y "Secret Love". También apareció en shows de variedad de series de TV, en el drama histórico "The Return of Iljimae", en la comedia de acción "Fugitive: Plan B" y en la comedia romántica por cable "Twelve Men in a Year". En Noviembre del 2012 firmó para ser exclusivamente administrada por FNC Entertainment. Dramas *Communication Range Breakaway (tvN, 2020) *Daebak (SBS, 2016) *Cheers to Me (UMAX y O'livem 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo '' *Jin Jin (KBS2, 2013) *Twelve Men in a Year (tvN, 2012) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Nursery Story "Christmas Lovers" (2003) Temas para Dramas *''The Place Where I Dream of tema para The Return of Iljimae (2009) Películas *Remarriage Skills (2019) *Revenger (2018) *Coffee Mates (2016) *Shoot the Sun (2015) *Santa Barbara (2014) *Gyeongju (2014) Cameo '' *She Calls (2013) *Ari Ari The Korean Cinema (2011) *The Final Blow (2011) *Secret Love (2010) *Beastie Boys (2008) *Iri (2008) *Someone Behind You (2007) *A Good Day to Have an Affair (2007) *Mommy, Dearest (2005) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *Superstar Mr. Gam (2004) *Old Boy (2003) *Chihwaseon(2002) *Bus Stop (2002) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2015) (Ep 241) *Fashion King Korea 2 (SBS, 2014) Vídeos Musicales *M Signal - Threads of Your Clothes (2011) *Kim Bum Soo - Will Pass By (2010) *Jung Yup - How Are You (2009) *Naul - One's Way Back (2005) *Seo Taiji - Robot (2004) *Seo Taiji - Heffy End (2004) Premios y Nominaciones * '(2014) 1st Wildflower Film Awards': Mejor Actriz por "Do You Hear The Sings?" (Nominada) * '(2009) 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Más Popular (películas) por "The Moonlight of Seoul" (Nominada) * '(2004) 40th Baeksang Arts Awards': Mejor Actriz Nueva por "Oldboy" '(Ganó)' * '(2004) 3rd Korean Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Apoyo (Nominada) Discografía Digital Single Curiosidades *'Educación:' Colegio de Artes de Seúl, Secundaria Mokdong *'Aficiones:' Piano, beber vino, leer *'Especialidades:' Violín, bailar *'Debut:''' 2001 Película: Bus Stop * Fue una escritora que contribuía con la revista "Movieweek", escribiendo 11 artículos en el período del 2010 al 2011 bajo la columna "Yoo Jin Seo's Rolling Paper" * Se hizo vegetariana por razones éticas y de salud. * Salió con unos de los mellizos de LG, el jugador de baseball Lee Taek Geun desde el 2009 al 2010. * En Junio del 2012 fue hospitalizada tras un presunto intento de suicidio, el cual fue negado por su agencia, alegando que había sido una sobredosis accidental de medicina para el resfrío. * El 25 de abril, su agencia FNC Entertainment declaró: que la actriz se casará el 30 de abril con su novio no celebridad. Los dos son de la misma edad y han salido por aproximadamente tres años. La pareja realizará una ceremonia privada en la casa de Yoo Jin Seo en la isla Jeju solo con amigos cercanos y familiares. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Photo1557.jpg Yoon Jin Seo2.jpg Yoon Jin Seo3.jpg Yoon Jin Seo4.jpg Yoon Jin Seo5.jpg Yoon Jin Seo6.jpg Yoon Jin Seo7.jpg Yoon Jin Seo8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante